


AVENGERS : ENDGAME

by AceDoesThat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDoesThat/pseuds/AceDoesThat
Summary: If ENDGAME wasn’t shit, this would be it.(see that rhyme? haha)what if timetravel had consequences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if something is innacurate im stupid

“You can rest now,” Pepper quietly told Tony, but just as he closed his eyes a loud, eerie sound started. It got louder and louder as everyone tried to find the source of the sound before everything went black.

 

NEW YORK, 2012

“I’ll have that drink now.” Loki said with a slightly smug expression, but also sort of unsure.

“What?” Tony blurted, quickly looking around himself as Natasha just ran a hand through her short, red hair.

 

Clint and Steve slowly moved from their poses to grab hold of Loki, while Thor just stood there, staring at his brother.

“Little help, Thor?” Steve asked as he pulled Loki to his feet as Loki attempted to rip his hand free to then rub his neck.

 

“...Yes,” Thor blurted after a moments pause, just as he and Loki made eyecontact. “Sorry, I just had a weird...thought, I suppose.” He added as he hancuffed Loki, who didn’t really seem too resentful of that.

 

“Me too.” Tony chimed in from the bar. “I think I need to call Pepper…” he muttered, pulling out his phone as he slowly dialed Pepper’s number.

 

A few minutes later, everyone but Hulk were in the elevator. Awkwardly silent.

 

“Hey, guys?” Clint spoke up. “This might be weird, but….I feel like I’ve known you for….years.”

 

Natasha shrugged, but Tony nodded halfheartedly, seemingly in thought.

 

“I agree,” Steve chimed in. “It’s weird.”

 

“Something’s missing.” Tony muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath before sighing, looking over at Loki and meeting his cold, exhausted but seemingly satisfied eyes.

 

“Right?” Clint agreed quietly.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Loki asked, giving Cap a quick, dirty look.

 

“Back to Asgard.” Thor hesitantly responded, still a bit out of it.

 

“Right,” Tony chimed in, nodding at Thor. “Right,”

 

“I feel like you shouldn’t.” Steve commented through gritted teeth, meeting Loki’s eyes without hesitation, which made the frost giant look away.

 

Thor looked at Steve, then at Loki, before pausing. Eventually, he nodded. “I think I might agree.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Loki responded, his tone suggesting he’s strongly disagreeing.

 

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor muttered, “I don’t feel like this is over.” Natasha agreed.

 

“Well, then what are we gonna do about him?” Clint asked, nodding to Loki.

 

“This is objectifying.” Loki stated. Though it seemed like that was a butthurt, jokingly made comment, but Thor still gagged him with his stylish gag that matched his outfit for whatever reason.

 

——————

 

“Pepper?” Tony asked through the phone, being greeted by a loud, hysterical reply. “Tony? Tony, oh my god, I thought you were dead!”

“Why would you think that?”

“I...I don’t know, I...God. Sorry,”

“Could you come over?” Tony asked, clearing his throat.

“Of course. I’ll be right over,”

 

As Tony was in his phone call, Loki and Thor stood patiently, (at least Thor was) waiting for him to finish.

 

Tony gave Thor a look before hanging up, sliding his old, _old_ phone into his pocket. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

“Do you have anywhere I can lock him up? So he won’t get out?” Thor asked, nodding to his handcuffed brother.

 

“I mean, we could lock him in one of the bedrooms? Won’t he just….break out, though?” Tony asked, already walking towards the nearest guest bedroom for them to follow.

 

“Not if I tie him up he won’t.” Thor stated, which Loki grunted in response to.

 

“Your brother, your choice, your problem.” Tony shrugged, as he opened the door to the bedroom for Thor.

 

“Thank you, man of iron.”

 

—————

 

“When does this bar close?” Clint asked as Natasha ordered an unidentified drink. “For us? Whenever we want. For everyone else? One AM, I believe.”

 

“Neaaaaat,” Clint grinned, glancing around the bar halfheartedly. He was only really interested in the drinks.

 

—————

 

“I’ve got this name, stuck in my head,” Pepper mumbled in thought, sitting on the far right of the couch, next to Tony, who was in the middle with Thor on the left.

“Me too.” Tony agreed, looking at Pepper.

 

“So do I. Thenos, I believe. No…” Thor scratched his head.

“Thanos?” Tony asked, Thor pointed at him with a nod. “Yes! Thanos.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that rings a bell aswell, but….I was thinking of...Morgan.” Pepper said, deep in thought as he took a handful of popcorn from Tony’s lap.

 

Back to the Future was playing on the TV, and by now it was getting darker outside.

 

“I wa thinking of Morgan too-!” Tony said, making quick eyecontact with Pepper before JARVIS interrupted their moment.

 

“Mister Stark,” JARVIS spoke up. “Yes, JARVIS?”

“You asked me to keep an eye on the person in room #362, correct?” JARVIS asked.

“Correct,” Tony confirmed, looking over at Thor, who seemed to be trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

 

“It appears he has hyperventilated and passed out, sir.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow while still looking at Thor, before Thor got up and stormed towards the bedroom, Pepper soon getting up aswell. “Who’s in the bedroom?” she asked, Tony shrugged. “His...psychopathic little brother-“

 

“Loki?” Thor called as he opened the door, looking at the unconscious Loki, tied to a chair that had seemingly fallen. He moved over to his brother, removing the gag before literally breaking his limp body free from the chair.

 

“What the hell?” Pepper asked from the door as Thor stared at his brother, trying to figure out how to wake him up.

 

“What happened?” Pepper added, seemingly quite concerned as she looked back at Tony, who was still on the couch. “Who knows? Claustrophobia?”

Thor kneeled next to Loki, trying to check for a pulse.

 

“Are you sure he can breathe in all that?” Pepper asked, kneeling next to Pepper as Thor flipped Loki so he was lying on his back. “He’s been wearing it for forever, I don’t think that’s the problem.” Thor mumbled as he tried to check if Loki was actually breathing by putting his ear by Loki’s mouth.

 

“Well it looks too tight.” Pepper stated, “Is he breathing? Get it off him-“ she stated, getting up to grab a pillow from the closet, lifting Loki’s head to carefully place it on top of the pillow as Thor clumsily tried to take off the outer coat of Loki’s outfit.

“How does he take this off?!”

“Just rip it-!” Pepper stated, returning the energy Thor was giving off right back at him.

 

Thor barely started ripping at the coat before Loki burst up in sitting position, gasping loudly for air.

Tony arrived in the door, still with the popcorn. “That went well.”

 

“How do you know that name?!” Loki asked frantically, grabbing onto Thor’s shoulders.

 

“What?” Thor asked, looking at Pepper for an explanation, as if she knew anything.

“How. Do. You. Know. That. Name?”

 “What name?” Thor asked, already lost.”

 

Loki swallowed, still holding onto Thor. “Thanos.”

 

Pepper got up, making eye contact with Tony.

“I’m gonna…call Bruce,” Tony muttered as he turned around, walking away from the door.

 

“I don’t know. I just...knew it. Big, purple fella-“

 

Loki’s eyes widened as if Thor had just told him he was going to electrocute him to death.

 

“What is the matter with you?” Thor asked as Loki let go of his shoulders backing up so he was leaning against a wall.

 

“He’ll know. He’ll know, he’ll find me-“ Loki muttered, his eyes moving from left to right as he was frantically in thought.

 

“ _Loki_?” Thor started warningly as he got up. “Explain.” he crossed his arms, looking down at his brother.

 

“I-I can’t.” Loki stated, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

 Thor sighed, looking at the door before shaking his head aswell. “If you run off, I’ll hunt you down and send you back to father in a split second-“ he threatened before leaving the bedroom, walking back out to the living room where Tony was back to eating popcorn, and Pepper was looking at Thor, expectantly.

 

“What happened?” She asked, looking at Tony who didn’t seem to care one bit.

“I don’t know. He won’t tell me. Something with Thanos, I believe.” Thor muttered, looking at the door.

 

“Thor.” Tony started, “Your brother, is insane.”

 

Thor scowled at Tony before pacing back and forth quietly. “Maybe I should just go back to Asgard.”

“I think that’s a bad idea.” Tony shook his head.

 

“But Mother could pro-“

“I could try to talk to him.” Pepper interrupted, though she offered a half smile at that.

 

“Be my guest.” Thor sighed as he sat down again.

“Be careful,” Tony added, looking seriously at Pepper.

“When am I not?” Pepper mumbled as she made her way to the nearest sink, filling a glass of water and then walking back into the room Loki was in.

 

Loki, who was still on the floor, was now running his hands through his head excessively.

 

“Hi.” Pepper greeted quietly, taking a few steps into the room before closing the door. Loki looked up at her, but didn’t respond, so she hesitantly sat down five feet away from him.

 

“I’m Pepper-“ she introduced, before being interrupted. “You shouldn’t know that name.”

 “What name?” Pepper asked, putting the glass down besides her as she folded her legs. “The...name.” Loki started, clearing his throat. “Thanos. You shouldn’t know that name. Why do you know that name?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s like I suddenly just knew it.” Pepper replied calmly, sliding the glass slightly closer to Loki. “It’s water, if you’d like some.”

 

Loki looked down at the glass, then at Pepper, before picking it up and quickly starting to drink.

 

“Your name?” Pepper asked, patiently waiting for Loki to put down the glass, which he didn’t, by the way. He just wrapped both his hands around it and held it tightly after it was empty.

 

“Loki.”

“You’re not from around here, are you, Loki?” Pepper asked, eyeing his clothing up and down quickly.

“No.” Loki shook his head.

“...how do you breathe in those clothes?”

Loki looked himself up and down, before shrugging. “Just...do,” he replied, putting the glass down to look at the small rip Thor had made earlier.

 

“I’m sure I could find you something more comfortable, if you’d like,”

 

—————

 

“So, you got the...alien army, from...other, big, purple alien-?” Bruce asked, now sitting on the far left, next to Tony, who sat next to Pepper, who sat next to Thor on the far right, with Loki curled up in a chair, wearing too short pyjamas shorts, and a too large t-shirt.

 

“Makes perfect sense to me.” Tony said sarcastically, getting up. “I need a drink to...digest all this.” he said, turning to Bruce before making a gesture as if to say ‘Loki has fucking lost it’.

 

“You midgardians are so narrow minded. There are many worlds with many people, different than you.” Thor said sternly, wanting so desperately to believe his brother.

“You don’t look so different than us.” Bruce pointed out quietly.

 

Thor fumbled for words before huffing. “Loki does! Show them, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes widened again, and he made eye contact with Thor. “ _No_.”

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Pepper made the same confused expression as earlier. “What?”

“Loki’s adopted.” Thor explained, and Loki winched slightly.

“So?” Pepper asked as Tony returned with a drink in his hand.

 

“So he’s a frost giant, not an Asgardian-Loki, do you want their help or not? _Stopp din stahet_.” Thor muttered in Norse.

 

“It’s Jotun, not frost giant.” Loki muttered.

“ _Loki, gjør det._ ” Thor stated, and Tony raised an eyebrow. “What the hell just came out of his mou-“ Tony stopped mid sentence, his eyes fixed on Loki who had now started turning blue, his frost giant form slowly showing.

 

“Oh.” Bruce blurted, and Thor tried to hide a small grin.

 

“Are you happy now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which characters would you like to see more of? comment!!!

“But he can turn into anyone.” Tony stated, unimpressed, and slowly turning tipsy.

“That could be...Ralph, or something.”

 

“Why would  _ I  _  be tricking you?” Thor asked, as Loki slowly turned back to his asgardian form.

 

“I’m not saying  _ you _ would, I’m saying  _ he _ would.” Tony nodded to Loki. “And why is he wearing  _ my _ clothes, Miss Potts?” 

 

“Because you’re the only person who has clothes in this building.” Pepper stated flatly, eyeing Loki. She was….sort of impressed, sort of freaked out.

 

“Fair.” Tony muttered, looking down at Bruce. “Back me up here, Banner.”

 

“I-I don’t know, Tony, I mean...What would he even get out of this situation?” Bruce asked, now with the popcorn in his lap.

 

“I don’t know. A bit longer out of prison?” Tony shrugged dramatically.

 

“Oh, trust me, there is nothing I would want more than a cell on Asgard.” Loki chimed in.

 

“ _ Du høres sarkastisk ut. _ ” Thor muttered, once again in Norse.

 

“ _ What _ are you saying?!” Tony exclaimed, letting out a loud groan as he flopped down on the couch again.

 

“He’s saying I sound halfhearted.” Loki stated. “What would you like me to say, brother?”

 

Thor got up, making his way over to Loki before kneeling in front of him. “Tell me these are not lies, Loki.” he said quietly, making eyecontact with his brother.

 

“I’m telling the truth.” Loki replied quietly.

“I swear on our mother’s grave-“

 

“Our mother is not dead.” Thor interrupted, getting up. “You are wasting our time-“

 

“She’s not?” Loki asked, moving from his curled up position, a little hope present in his voice.

 

“No, I...Of course not-“ Thor shook his head, looking over at Pepper as if to ask what she had drugged Loki with.

 

“But I thought-“

The room fell quiet for a few moments.

 

“Tony?” Bruce asked, breaking the silence. “Why do you wear your pants super tight?”

“What?” Tony asked, the previous question earning a chuckle from Pepper.

 

“You wear your pants super tight. I had to borrow them. From the quinjet, Sakaar? They were... _ so _ tight.”

“Sakaar-“ Loki repeated, getting up.

 

Thor pointed at Loki as if to say he agreed with him, before then pointing at Banner.

“Sakaar. It hasn’t...It didn’t happen.” he stated, “Father isn’t dead. Loki-You didn’t-And the elves-“

 

Pepper and Tony made eyecontact with the same expression. ‘What the fuck are they on about’ reflecting from both of them.

 

Loki started rubbing his neck again. This time excessively. “He found us.”

“But he didn’t-“ Thor blurted. “You’re still here. What’s going on?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Bruce looked at Tony and Pepper.

“Tony?” Bruce asked, a call for help, really.

“You told me he died.” Tony nodded to Loki.

 

“He did! Three times!” Thor defended, scowling at Loki.

 

“I-  _ what _ ?” Loki asked, still doing the neck rubbing. “You were missing an eye!”

 

“Morgan.” Pepper blurted, looking at Tony. “Tony,  _ Morgan _ !”

 

“Where is Valkyrie-?”

 

In a matter of seconds, everyone was standing up, all of them talking over each other.

 

—————

 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Pepper shouted, which actually made everyone shut up.

 

“Tony. Time travel?! Really?! I told you-“

 

“And I told them! Not! To! Let! Me! Lose! What! I! Had!” Tony defended, staring at Bruce.

 

“Don’t look at me! You were the one with the gauntlet!” Bruce responded, crossing his arms.

 

“I  _ died _ for you?” Loki stated, looking at Thor, seemingly not even believing it himself.

“....You did-“ Thor confirmed.

“And mother, she-“ Loki started, but traced off at Thor’s nod.

 

“Did he win?” Loki asked, and Thor looked over at Tony. “We’ll, we’re back here, so I suppose no one did-“ Thor figured, waiting for Tony to figure something out.

 

“We broke time.” Tony concluded quietly.

“What?” Pepper asked, raising her eyebrow.

“We broke time, Pepper-We-We have to go back, I mean-We have to…Go back to the future and-and make sure we don’t ruin the past-“

 

Pepper flopped back down on the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But you died,” she mumbled, and Tony nodded hesitantly. “Maybe I won’t have to again.”

 

—————

 

“I knew something was off.” Steve stated, still keeping an eye on Loki. “I knew it.” he repeated just as a visibly tipsy Natasha and Clint burst through the elevator door.

 

“What’s the emergency about?” Clint asked, snorting as Natasha stumbled slightly.

 

“Why is he...in pyjamas?” Natasha asked, nodding towards Loki before letting out a snort aswell. “He looks like a twelve year old stubbornly staying up past their bedtime,”

 

Loki resisted the urge to create the illusion he was still wearing his leather armor, but he could honestly just not be bothered enough to do so.

 

“We broke time. Do you remember?” Tony asked directly, eyeing Natasha, then Clint.

“You broke what?” Clint asked with a small, drunk laugh, which Natasha also laughed along with.

 

“I’m serious! Remember? Natasha, you had to go get him. In...Asia, somewhere. Thanos, the snap? How could you forget that?” Tony groaned, now on his third drink and still aggravated regarding the situation.

 

“You know, now that you mention it, I did recently have a dream that we all walked the Chinese Wall. Hey, Thor, am I correct to assume you speak Chinese?” Clint asked, making Natasha chuckle again.

 

“No.” Thor responded, not seeing the funniness at all. “Well, then I suppose it was just a dream, huh?”

 

“No!” Tony interrupted, tugging at his hair, “Tony, maybe you should lay off the drinks.” Pepper suggested quietly, and Natasha let out a snort as she sat down. “Drinks, drinks drinks. We should all get more drinks, like….” she forced herself not to laugh, “Riiiight about now?”

 

Clint finger gunned Nat with his left hand, leaning against the wall for balance with the other.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Tony muttered, heading towards the elevator. “I’m going to the lab.”

 

“I’ll come with you-“ Bruce offered, following Tony. This was too much for both of them, and they wanted to think.

 

“What did he do to you?” Thor mumbled, staring at Loki.

 

“I advise you to stop staring at me like I am a wounded horse, unless you wish to lose a hand,  _ brother _ .” Loki mumbled, sitting more up. He, of all people, seemed to be the one most confused, most in thought, regularly moving to rub his neck.

 

“Okay, let’s...all think about this.” Steve started, clearing his throat. “Who remembers anyone currently in this building dying?”

 

Everyone besides Loki raised their hands. Steve was unsure if the god had even heard his question, but didn’t bother asking.

 

“Okay, now,  _ who  _ died?” Steve asked a follow up question.

 

“Tony.” Pepper quickly replied, directly followed by Thor saying “Loki”, which caught the younger brother’s attention.

 

Natasha had forced herself to stop laughing, but she did not seem to take the situation seriously, yet Clint’s expression had slowly changed. “Natasha.” he followed up quietly, clearing his throat.

 

“No one else?” Steve asked, and the three who had previously answered all shook their heads.

 

“Well if we all can agree this has happened, it can’t all be rubbish.” Steve stated, folding his arms.

 

“Hey,  _ I _ don’t agree.” Natasha claimed, shaking her head. “Loki hasn’t said anything either. Hey, what’s his deal anyways? Helluuuuu, Loki?” Natasha called, and Clint tried to shush her.

 

“I gave him the tesseract.” Loki mumbled quietly, looking up at Thor. “Why did I even bring it? Would Ragnarok not have destroyed it?”

 

“I do not know, Loki-“ Thor replied, clearing his throat. “I do not know.”

 

“Hey, it’s cute that you guys are, like, reconnecting and all but…can we get back to the topic at hand?” Clint interrupted.

 

“I didn’t die, did I?” Nat asked, staring at Clint for answers.

 

“I only remember Tony. He sacrificed himself with the infinity stones-“ Pepper commented quietly. “I remember that-“ Steve agreed. “And I remember hearing about Loki. And about Nat. Like it was yesterday-“

 

“Maybe it was.” Loki commented, seemingly sarcastic, but Clint actually agreed. “He has a point. Ant-Man? Where is he?”

 

—————


End file.
